


You're Lucky:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Five-O VR Cowgirls Info Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Computers, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e07 Ohuna (The Secret), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hacking, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Virtual Reality, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Here is another story about our computer girls helping out the Five-O Taskforce, Will they succeed?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Lucky:

*Summary: Here is another story about our computer girls helping out the Five-O Taskforce, Will they succeed?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

After all the fighting, & the scene was under control, Kong Liang was arrested, & in Commander Steve McGarrett & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams's custody, They interrogated him endlessly, but he wouldn't budge. He said with a confident smirk, & said, "My system is very strong, You won't be able to get in", Then, The Three Men turned around, as they heard voices behind them saying this, as a response.

 

"You sure about that ?", Cassie "Wiz" Carter, Steve's Girlfriend said, as she leaned confidently against the doorjamb, while B.J. "Wildside" Brody, Danny's Girlfriend, had the biggest smirk on her face, as she joined her friend, "It's child's play", she added, Kong Liang spat at them, "You Bitches !", "Hey !", Steve exclaimed angrily, as he punched him in the mouth, & the blond detective kicked him in the balls.

 

"You don't spit at women", Danny growled, as he & Steve got him up, "Don't even start with us, Let's go", The Seal declared, as they all went out, Kono & Chin are staying behind, collecting every bit info, that they could find, & also letting the workers go, so they can live their lives again, this time, the way they wanted, Also make sure that scene stays under control, & is cleared by them only.

 

The Girls were back in their holding cells, cause they interfered in the investigation, The Task Force finished up their findings, & the girls were released. Steve & Danny asked them this, "Who arranged the bank transfer, you or Kong Liang ?", Steve asked, Danny said, "Yeah, We are in a crunch here", "Oh, Studs", Cassie began & her partner finished, "You should know us better by now", They winked at them, Steve & Danny looked at them, & then chuckled, as they left to tidied up the case.

 

When they were officially done, Steve & Danny were walking the girls out, "You know, Your cells aren't the cleanest places in this place", Cassie said, B.J. nodded in agreement, "Yeah, They are hell are dry cleaning", "You are lucky to be leaving with your skirt on", Danny added, "Yeah", as they let them go, All of sudden, They twirled them back to them, "See ya", Steve & Danny said in unison, as they kissed the girls deeply, "Later", The Girls replied back in unison, simply. Steve & Danny watched them, checking them out, as they left, Then they went back to work.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
